lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Silentium Contra
Overview Silentium Contra was a small, elitist clan founded in succession to the late Vector Troop. It is best known for its extreme elitist policies and its participation with the coalition during Operation Lunar Storm. History Early History Following the resignation of Vector Troop Head of State M88youngling in 2013, Huntsman007 became Head of State of Vector Troop. After this, Nick-C11 became leader and changed the clan into the Silentium Contra. Not much is known about its affairs from this point up until 2014. Axis Alliance The Silentium Contra is known to have had a change of leadership and become a member of the Axis Alliance in 2014.Axis Alliance Infochip v4.0 Its new leader was Wanida12. Nick-C11 remained a member of the Contra. The clan's influence on the Axis Alliance is not known. Judgement The Silentium Contra became more of an independent entity after the Axis / LBPU Conflict in mid-2014. After word had reached the Contra about the rise of the Judgement organization, the Silentium Contra under Wanida12's leadership rushed to seek help from what was left of the Axis and the Remnants Union, as well as the LittleBigPlanet Union. Demographics Population The average population of the Silentium Contra is not verified, however it is known that its elitist policies led to it being a very small, exclusive organization. Language The Silentium Contra is known to have spoken English. Government The Silentium Contra's government is known to have had three core positions. These were the first commander, second commander and third commander. It is known that Wanida12 was the first commander, nicknamed 'Parthenon,' Nick-C11 was the second commander, nicknamed "Plaigus," and Lord-Ozones was the third commander. The job of the first commander was to organize members, manage rankings, and make levels. The first commander also had the ability to direct war and kick members from the group. The second commander's job was to directly manage training and assist the first commander. The second commander could also kick or suspend any member. The third commander's job was to assist the first and second commanders. Silentium Contra Infochip The Silentium Contra's government had other positions that are not known to have ever been filled. These are the Foreign Minister, Minister of Syrex Armaments, Contrian Prime Minister, Superior of Staff, Head of Intellect, Head of Technology, and Head of Dexterity. The job of the Superior of Staff was akin to a defense diirector, being able to organize strategies of defense and offense. The Contrian Prime Minster's responsibility was to have mastery over the Silentium Contra's creative theme and boolean logic. The job of the Foreign Minister was to communicate with outside organizations, while the responsibility of the Head of Intellect was to collect information from foreign clans. Not much is known for certain about the other positions. In addition to the other government positions, there was a position called the Syranium Leader, which controlled the ESO. The definition of the acronym is not known, but the ESO was the Contra's elite creative team. Rules The Contra imposed heavy restrictions on prospective recruits to make sure that they were up to their elitist creative standards. In addition, the following rules were put into place by the organization, * Must create one Silentium recruitment. * Don't copy without permission. * No trollers or fake emos. * Don't H4H, P4P, etc. * No double clanning. * Respect higher ranks and Silentium officials. * Do everything the commanders tell you to make/do. * No treason. * Don't give away Contrian stuff except to members. * 20 author hearts required to join. Foreign Relations and Military The Silentium Contra is known to have been a member of the Axis Alliance for some time during 2014, and also helped organize the coalition against Judgement composed of the Contra, Axis Alliance, the Remnants Union and the LittleBigPlanet Union. The Contra's ESO division is known to have been intended for use in create wars. Culture and Style The Silentium Contra was a heavily baroque, post-apocalyptic clan. It mandated very high standards for its members' creations, resulting in a very uniform style. ] Strangely, the Contra restricted the use of 'lightning powers' in its movies. The Contra encouraged the use of "dark, hard and disturbing music". Infrastructure Communication It is known that the Silentium Contra communicated with the coalition against Judgement via Kik messenger. It is possible that this was a method of communication that the Silentium Contra used to communicate with its own members. ESO It is known that a special force called the ESO was established by the Silentium Contra for members above the required standard set in place. This elite force is not known to have had any members. References Category:Clans